12 Days Of Christmas
by Minerva's Daughter232
Summary: Basically a jumbled mess of different characters celebrating Christmas. ENJOY! Hunger Games: Chapter 4 (Day 3).
1. Foreword

Hello, Lovelies! First off, I want to think you for reading this in advance! (It means a lot to me)

And second, I want to inform you, dear readers that there are 12 days until Christmas, and to celebrate this, I will be writing (publishing) a mini-story everyday until Christmas. Most of the stories wil be Christmas-themed, I hope, but we'll see!

Here we go!

Also, I would like to remind everyone that I do not own any of the characters in these stories!


	2. Day 1: Downton Abbey

Day 1: Downton Abbey

Pairing: Elsie/Charles

Notes: Set after the birth of baby George

"She made it! They both did!" Elsie let out the breath that she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Oh thank Heaven!" There was a moment of almost awkward silence.

"And the bairn?" Elise asked, with a hint of amusement.

"What about it?" Elsie and Beryl exchanged a quick glance.

"Well, what sex is it?" Charles' eyes widened.

"I didn't think to ask!" He rushed off, presumably to call the hospital again. Elsie stared after him with a warm look in her eyes.

"It's good to see a smile on his face again." Beryl said. Elsie nodded and turned to look at her friend.

"Yes it is." She looked back at the corridor that Charles had just left. In a quieter tone, so Beryl could hear, she added, "I've missed it so,"

And as she bade Beryl a Merry Christmas, she though about how much Downton had been through over the course of the year. About how her dear Charles had suffered and lost because of it. She thought of Lady Mary's little bairn.

"A new start," she said to herself as she stood in the doorway of the servant's hall. "I quite like that."


	3. Day 2: Mary Poppins

Day 2: Mary Poppins

Pairing: Bert/Mary

Mary smiled as she looked down on the city that she called home. _London. _With its tall, majestic cathedrals, and snow-covered roof tops, and, Mary's personal favorite, chimney sweeps. One particular sweep, in fact...

The last time Mary had been in London was when she was working for the Banks family, and that was some time ago. She had promised Bert that she wouldn't stay away for too long, and now she was afraid she had. But then again, her time wasn't the same as normal humans was. Perhaps she was wrong, but it wasn't likely. She was almost _never_ wrong.

When she landed, she made strait for the park. That wonderful park where she, Bert, and several of the children she had cared for over the years had so many adventures. She had come to associate the park with Bert and his beautiful chalk drawings.

Mary's heart began to pound as she caught sight of the cart that Bert had used over and over in his variety of odd jobs. If that cart was here, that Bert couldn't have been that far away from it. But when she reached it, her anticipation shriveled in her heart.

It was abandoned, of that much, she was sure. It was rusted, and appeared to have been there for a long time. She doubted that Bert had used it at all since she left. She turned around, searching her surroundings.

"_Stupid, girl. The snow would have washed it away."_ She thought as she made her way to the part of the pavement where Bert did most of his drawings. She knew that the slush would have done away with the latest drawing, if there was a latest drawing. But she was Mary Poppins, and Mary Poppins very rarely gave up.

She knelt, careful not to get her coat more dirty than necessary. With her glove-covered hand, she wiped away the brownish sludge. Nothing. There were no pictures under the snow. She felt a lump forming in her throat.

"_You knew it. You knew that there weren't any drawings, and you looked anyway."_ She shook her head and blinked away the tears.

"Silly. Feelings get you nowhere." she said to herself, standing up. As she began to walk away, she felt someone's presence behind her. _"Just someone walking."_ she thought, and continued walking.

Mary couldn't understand why she was so sad. Not seeing Bert didn't call for the amount of distress she felt. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the person behind her had been following her until a hand touched her shoulder. Gasping, she spun around, only to stop short.

"You came back," he said, a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Bert," she breathed. He nodded.

"Mary Poppins. 'aven't aged a wink, 'ave you?" She was too stunned to speak. Frowning when she didn't respond, Bert touched her shoulder.

"Mary?" Spurred by the warmth of his hand, she threw herself into his arms, nearly knocking him over in the process.

"Oh Bert!" She heard him chuckle and felt his arms go around her.

"Always knew you'd come 'round again, I did." he whispered in her ear. "'Appy Christmas, Mary."


	4. Day 3: The Hunger Games

Day 3: Hunger Games

Pairings: Haymitch/Effie, Peeta/ Katniss, past Annie/Finnick

The Harvest festival was my favorite time of year when my father was alive. Music flowed through the house, Prim and I would be ecstatic about not having any school (even if was only for a day), and our mother would be cooking something that made all of our mouths water.

After my father died,there was no one to sing, and none of us felt like keeping with the holiday spirit. And after I had begun hunting in the woods, there was no time. The Harvest festival slowly became the time of year when the victors made their rounds throughout the districts.

But now, with no more Hunger Games, or President Snow, or starvation, or poverty, my family can afford to celebrate. And celebrate we will.

Peeta and I have invited Haymitch and Effie, my mother, Annie and Finn, and Johanna to have dinner with us tonight. Peeta asked his parents, but his mother still refuses to deal with the "scoundrels" that worked in the mines. Gale politely declined, saying that the wound was still fresh (Peeta and me, he means). This is the first time that all of us have been together since the rebellion ended.

Thinking back on all that we've been through, I find it hard to believe that we've made it this far. My mother, who has lost her husband and her baby girl, who holds onto her only living child with a vise-like grip. Annie, who was already broken, who had to lose the love of her life, and who only has a promise and a small boy to fill her days. Johanna, from whom _everything_ that was precious to her was taken, and yet, she still had the strength to push on (however drugged she was). Haymitch, who came so close to losing the woman who had always kept him grounded, even when he was too drunk to appreciate it. And I won't even mention Gale.

I guess the important thing is that we're all here, we're all okay (for the most part), and we all have each other.


	5. Day 4: The Night Circus

It's nearly dawn, but you determine that you have just about time for one more tent. It's hard to choose, but you resolve to look for one that you haven't been in before. The Cloud Maze beckons to you, but you resist and walk past it.

You begin walking faster; you've wasted more than enough of your precious remaining time at the Circus, and you really do want to see one last tent. You pass your favorite statue, _The Paramours_, and again have to stop yourself from spending the rest of the forty minutes you have left staring at them.

Suddenly, a medium sized tent looms before you, and you have no idea of how it got there. You don't remember it being there as you made your way down the path earlier tonight... On a whim, you decide to explore this mysterious tent.

The sign to the left of the entrance reads, "_Home is Where the Heart Is"_ and nothing more. You frown, because it doesn't seem like a proper name for a tent. You don't spend much time puzzling over it, for you have very little to waste.

The warm air hits you as soon as you open the flap. You can smell a pinch of cinnamon and nutmeg, and the hint of the forest that always comes with a live Christmas tree. Taking a look around, you immediately see where the warmth is coming from: a large, onyx-colored fireplace, in which a roaring, white fire burns. A large, gray stuffed chair faced the mantle, and a small side table sits right beside the chair. A large Christmas tree stands in a corner of the tent. _Christmas,_ you think, as you stride over to the chair.

On the table is a small, black velvet-covered book. It has not title, or author on the front cover. You pick it up, never being one to let a good book pass you by unread. When you open it, you find that it's a copy of one of your most favorite books, "_A Christmas Carol"_ by Charles Dickens. You smile as you flip through the familiar pages, reading a little here and there. On the inside back cover, there is a short note, written in meticulously neat handwriting.

"_Dearest Celia,_

_I believe that this is a favorite of yours, or so I'm told. I happened to have a copy myself, and, having already read it more times than I can count, I have decided to give it to you as a Christmas present. I wasn't so sure about the room. I do hope you enjoy them both._

_Yours Forever_

_M."_

Suddenly feeling as if you had come across someone's deepest secrets, you quickly close the book and set it back on the table. Your watch is visible as your sleeve rides up when you reach out, and you take a glance at it. Realizing that you have nearly gone over your intended amount of time, you hurry out of the tent. As you make your way down the familiar pathway that will lead you out of your beloved Circus, you start to wonder about the person who wrote the note you found in the book. Had it belonged to one of the Circus goers? Perhaps a devoted Reveur? Or maybe it was one of the many actors and acrobats and animal tamers, and such who lived at the Circus? Is it possible that they might have forgotten it in the rush of getting the Circus prepared to open? You shake your head. It doesn't matter.

The usual slight gloomy feeling of walking out of the Circus and into the real world lowers your mood for a bit. You turn and look back at the Circus, with its flags flying in the almost-morning wind, and hope that it will be there tomorrow, too.


	6. Day 5: Harry Potter

Day 5: Harry Potter

Pairing: Severus/Minerva

Severus hated Christmas. He hated the carols, the decorations, the presents, and _especially_ the celebrations. The more festive the world seemed, the darker his mood got.

_Life isn't fair. _

That phrase seemed to be the one constant in his life. That, and the stupid, ugly skull burned into his arm. Friends, family, and even pain, however sharp at the time, would leave eventually. But the unbalanced scales of life, the fact that good doesn't always conquer evil, always stayed.

It was with this happy knowledge (and a bottle of the finest fire whiskey) that Severus sat on one Christmas night in front of his fireplace. Knowing that no one would dare interrupt him, he settled back with a book in one hand, and his whiskey glass in the other.

And was promptly interrupted by an insistent knocking at his door.

With an angry growl, he put his book aside and stood to open the door.

"Oh, it's you," he muttered. Minerva's eyes flashed behind her glasses, but she showed no other signs that she was affected in the tiniest way by his rude welcome.

"And a good day to you, too, Severus," she said, her accent slightly more pronounced as she reprimanded him. He sighed in annoyance.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Minerva huffed and pushed pass him, into his sitting room.

"Nice to know how much I'm appreciated," Severus turned around, baffled at her boldness.

"How dare you-" Minerva spun towards him. She advanced on him angrily, her finger pointed accusingly in his face.

"I will _tell_ you how I _dare._ I dare, Severus, because I am sick and tired of you sitting here in these blasted dungeons_ alone _every Christmas, without so much as a _ghost_ to talk to." she dropped her hand and took a deep breath before moving on, "I dare because I care too much to let you anymore."

There was silence. Minerva was too worn out by her confession to speak, and Severus too shocked to move at all. It took several minutes until either one could do anything.

"Per-perhaps you should close the door, Severus," He pushed the door closed behind him without taking his eyes off of Minerva.

"What did you mean?" he asked, setting his glass down on a table near the door. For the first time since her arrival, Minerva couldn't meet his eyes.

"I meant, you silly man, that no one should have to spend Christmas alone." Severus pondered her words. Maybe life wasn't as unfair as he had thought it to be.

"You might be right," he said.

"Of course I am. I am almost always right, haven't you noticed?' The corner of his mouth turned up in a smile.

"Minerva, do you want to stay and have a drink?" She hesitated, determining whether or not his request was genuine. Then, she smiled.

"I would be delighted."

And later, as he watched as she sipped her drink, he thought that maybe, just maybe, he was beginning to hate Christmas a little bit less.


	7. Day 6: Tim Burton's Alice In Wonderland

Day 6: Tim Burton's "Alice In Wonderland"

Pairing: Mad Hatter/Alice

Notes: Sort-of AU where Alice doesn't really live happily ever after when she leaves Underland.

Alice was startled by a sudden and persistent knocking on her door.

"Whoever could that be, I wonder," She asked herself as she made her way to the door. As she unlocked it, she felt a familiar presence behind it. A _very_ familiar-

"HATTER!" He winced at her shrill exclamation.

"A bit louder than last time, aren't you?"

"You're the Hatter! You're my Mad Hatter!"

"And you're Alice! Except, a little different Alice than before..." He frowned and took her by the shoulders and turned her around in a circle. "You're...bigger. I mean, you're the right size, but you've...grown. I don't know...but it's something. And you're older." He leaned down so that he could peer into her eyes. "You're sadder, too. Why are you sad, Alice?" It took Alice a moment to gather her thoughts properly.

"I left Wonderland-" The Hatter tisked and straitened up.

"Underland, Alice."

"Right. I left _Underland,_" She put extra emphasis on the last word for his benefit. "I didn't want to, not really, but I did." She looked down at her shoes. "I didn't think I would see you again." The Hatter lifted her chin so she could look him in the face.

"You're seeing me now!" he pointed out, a grin turning his eyes a warm, deep green. A smile began to spread across Alice's face.

"So I am," And with that, her Mad Hatter threw his arms around her.

"Happy Christmas, Alice," Alice giggled and wrapped her arms around him in return.

"Merry Christmas, Hatter."


	8. Day 7: The Hunger Games

Day 7: Hunger Games

Pairing: Haymitch/Effie

Haymitch watched as Effie practically ran to and fro, trying to take as much in as possible. He couldn't blame her; the valley was breathtaking in the winter, when the snow covered the trees and reflected the sunlight, making the white glow brightly.

For a moment, Effie stood completely sill, just looking across at the majestic mountains that surrounded the valley. Haymitch took this opportunity to come up beside her and take her hand. He chuckled when he saw her awe-struck face.

"So I take it you like it?" he asked, squeezing her hand gently. She turned her head to him.

"Oh, Haymitch, I love it! It's so...natural!" He understood her enthusiasm at it being 'natural'. Having grown up in the Capitol, Effie must have been surrounded by man-made things, so he could see how something could appeal to her because it was 'natural'.

After a few moments, Haymitch leaned towards her so that their shoulders were touching and whispered,

"Merry Christmas, Princess."


	9. Day 8: The Princess Diaries

Day 8: Princess Diaries

Pairing: Joseph/Clarisse

Joseph watched as Clarisse made her way to the balcony of their suite. It had been a long night for the both of them, and Joseph was eager to get to sleep, but it seemed that Clarisse had other plans.

Walking as quietly as he could, he crept up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. She tensed, but relaxed when she realized who it was.

"Joseph," she sighed, a hint of relief tinging her tone. He smiled slightly and pressed a kiss to her temple. He didn't speak, knowing full well that Clarisse had something on her mind.

" This is out first Christmas as a married couple," she said,after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Joseph rested his chin on his left hand, which was still on her shoulder.

"I suppose it is," he said. Clarisse leaned her head against his.

"Have I made you happy?" Joseph lifted his head and frowned at her.

"Oh course you have! You wouldn't you make me happy?" And as if to emphasize his point, her turned her around and kissed her soundly on her lips.

When they pulled apart, Clarisse was smiling.

"Merry Christmas, Joseph." He grinned at her.

"Merry Christmas, Your Majesty." She snorted.

"I'm not a queen anymore," Joseph pulled her closer.

"You're always a queen to me,"


	10. Day 9: Eloise at the Plaza

Day 9: Eloise at the Plaza

Pairing: Sir Wilkes/Nanny

"Nanny!" She turned to see Sir Wilkes hurrying over to where she and Eloise stood.

"Sir Wilkes! My, my, my, what a surprise!" He chuckled, somewhat out of breath from all his rushing.

"I'm full of them, so I'm told." He smiled at her rich, sweet laughter.

"Oh, Sir Wilkes!" She let out another small giggle before continuing. "Was there something you wanted?" she asked kindly.

"Oh, yes!" he cleared his throat. "You see, I wanted to thank you for the gift you gave me earlier," It took a moment for Nanny to remember what he was referring to. When she did, she gasped in surprise. _The kiss. _It had only been a tiny peck on his cheek, but it had also been packed with feelings and meaning.

Looking at him now, Nanny's heart began beating wildly. _"He wouldn't, would he?"_ Nanny was sure she'd stopped breathing when he moved to stand in front of her.

"Willy..."she whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Nanny." he said before pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered shut as her arms wound themselves around his neck. His hands pulled her closer, forcing a small noise from the back of her throat. _Oh my stars, stars, stars!_

"YUCK!" Eloise's disgusted voice broke through the haze that had begun to cloud her mind. She and Sir Wilkes broke apart quickly, startled by the child's interruption. Nanny had nearly forgotten that they had company.

She smiled at Sir Wilkes, and slowly lowered her arms to rest at her sides. They took a step back from each other, both now turning pink in embarrassment.

"Are you planning on doing that _all_ the time?" Eloise demanded, grabbing Nanny's hand.

"Eloise! Don't ask things like that!" Nanny reprimanded her, her cheeks going a shade darker.

"But it's gross, Nanny!" Nanny began to pull Eloise towards the elevator before she made a scene. She shot Sir Wilkes an apologetic look.

"She's tired, now. It's about time she was getting to bed, bed, bed!" She directed the last part to Eloise.

"It's alright, Nanny. Have a good night," he said with a tip of his hat. She smiled again.

"Good night, Sir Wilkes! And Happy Christmas! Again." she added with a giggle.

"Merry Christmas, my dear," he said, and walked off to find a good chair to sit in.


	11. Day 10: Dr Who part 1

Day 10: Dr. Who prt 1

Pairing: Ten/Rose Tyler

"Rose," the Doctor breathed. He pinched himself to make sure that he wasn't dreaming, and that she was really and truly there.

"Hello," she waved a little.

"But how? You...you can't be here!"

"Long story. Longer than I have time to tell you," she added hastily, knowing he was going to ask her to. "You know, damaging time forever, changing a fixed point in time and such. I just...I wanted to tell you something." The Doctor was still reeling over the fact that she was _there. _Physically and totally there.

"Wh-what is it?" Rose began to smile.

"Merry Christmas. I couldn't think what to get you, so..." she trailed off. The Doctor stared at her for a long time before speaking.

"I love you."

"What?!" she exclaimed. He hadn't meant to say it, but, seeing as this was probably the last time he'd get to, he couldn't see why not.

"I love you. I think I've always loved you. It took me a long time, but-" she cut him off with a hug that knocked the air out of his lungs.

"Oh, hush, you!" Rose ordered tearfully.

When she kissed him, the Doctor smiled inwardly.

_Merry Christmas, indeed._


	12. Day 11: Dr Who part 2

Day 11: Dr Who prt 2

Pairing: Eleven/River Song

The Doctor stopped at the door, unable to make himself go any further. Only a few hours ago, this room was filled with the sounds of River's pain, and it was as if he could still hear them. He never really handled the pain of loved ones well.

"Well come on, then!" _She's back to normal, _the Doctor mused, only slightly (_very _slightly) annoyed at her. What right did he have to be annoyed after what she'd just done?

"She doesn't bite, you know," _She, _the Doctor thought as he slowly moved towards the bed.

River was sitting up, but leaning against some pillows. She looked worn out, but still extremely happy. In her arms was a bundle of blankets.

"How are you?" he asked, not even taking note of the bundle.

"I've been better. You?" The Doctor snorted.

"I'm fine. I'm always fine, River." The bundle made a small cooing sound that disturbed the Doctor, but had a completely different effect on his wife.

"Ooh, it's alright, love, shh. That's right. See? Everything's fine, darling." she whispered. She looked up at the Doctor, and smiled at his amazed expression.

"Would you like to hold her?" she asked. He blinked, like he was coming out of a trance, and turned to stare at her.

"B-but I'll break her!" River rolled her eyes.

"You've held thousands of babies,"

"Yes, well, but...she's different!" he insisted, gesturing to the bundle. "She's mine!"

"If I do recall correctly, Sweetie, you've had your own, too." The Doctor let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine. Give her here." He leaned down so River wouldn't have to move too much to carefully hand him the baby. Once she was securely in his arms, he took a good, long look at her.

"Hello," ha managed. "She's beautiful." he said to River. She nodded, beaming up at her husband and child. It was true. Their daughter had gotten River's blue eyes and the Doctor's dark hair. It seemed as thought she had inherited most of her mother's features, which was a lucky thing indeed. The Doctor ran a finger along the girl's cheek.

"Have you named her?"

"I was thinking...Victoria Amelia Song." The Doctor frowned a little.

"Victoria?"

"Victory or Victorious in Latin," River supplied. His frown melted.

"Ah," he looked back down at his daughter. "Victoria Amelia. Victoria Song." He paused. Then he grinned. "I like it."

"You'd better,"

Just then, Amy poked her head in.

"Am I allowed to see my grandchild, now?" Not waiting for an answer, she walked in, stopping to look at the baby in the Doctor's arms.

"Where's Father?" River asked, watching somewhat anxiously as Victoria was passed to Amy.

"Getting over the fact that he's a grandpa in his twenties. She's a beauty, Melody."

Many hours later, after Victoria had gone to sleep, and Rory had arrived, the Doctor remembered something that had been forgotten in the panic of the day.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" The was a pause the the conversation in which the other three processes this information.

"A Christmas baby," Amy mumbled.

"Wow," Rory said from the chair near River's bed. "I'd forgotten."

River leaned into the doctor's side, and he scooted closer to her on the bed.

"Merry Christmas, Sweetie."


End file.
